nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DimiTalen
|- valign="top" | valign="top" width=75% | Everyone is welcome to ask something to our king in personal on this page. Please notice that this is the personal page. For formal or official questions or issues, use the formal Royal talk page. :His Royal Highness, Take notice! * His Royal Highness can be adressed as Dimitri or Sir on this page. The terms Your Royal Highness or Your Majesty are to be used on the formal talk page. * If you don't know if Dimitri Noble can speak the language you speak, you can check his list of languages on this page. The king prefers English, but speaks Dutch, French and some other languages as well. * His Majesty is abetted in more difficult issues by the Master of Ceremony Yuri Medvedev and his Royal Advisor, Lars Washington. * His Majesty will be less available during these periods: ** From July 6 until July 22, 2008 ** The first week(s) of August ** From October 26 until October 29, 2008 * Former discussions and messages can be found in His Majesty's personal archives. | valign="top" rowspan="2" width=25% align="right" | __TOC__ |- | |} |} Today How are you today? I am fine Pierlot McCrooke 05:44, 21 June 2008 (UTC) :I am fine, thank you. 08:12, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Cover Can you please design the cover of the River of oto version 2008? Pierlot McCrooke 11:10, 22 June 2008 (UTC) :Yes I will. Now I'm off, studying French. Bye, 11:10, 22 June 2008 (UTC) Heading 82 Aub archivere... Ik kan niets meer laden hier :( --OWTB 11:16, 22 June 2008 (UTC) :Please in English. Done! 04:46, 23 June 2008 (UTC) ::Danke sjoean. Srry, it was a wanhoopsdaad :) --OWTB 04:47, 23 June 2008 (UTC) :::No problem :) It's just the problem too many comments of no great importance are made here... I should try to make the people not always say every whim on my page. 04:48, 23 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Oneth... Well, you mean like: How are you today?? --OWTB 04:50, 23 June 2008 (UTC) :::::I am not going to give any examples :p 05:35, 23 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::So, that's a yes :D --OWTB 13:31, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Today How are you today? I am fine Pierlot McCrooke 14:16, 24 June 2008 (UTC) :I'm okay, thanks for asking. 14:35, 24 June 2008 (UTC) ::They want to start a new wiki union Pierlot McCrooke 14:35, 24 June 2008 (UTC) :::That's fine with me. We'll see if Lovia has to join or not. Let's wait. 14:36, 24 June 2008 (UTC) ::::I think that Lovia will get new conlflicts Pierlot McCrooke 14:38, 24 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Let's just wait and see what they propose. If it seems good and democratic, the Congress can be asked to vote. 14:40, 24 June 2008 (UTC) You can read the union proposal here Pierlot McCrooke 14:43, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Where Whhere are you? Pierlot McCrooke 14:36, 27 June 2008 (UTC) :Working hard in Ghent (Belgium), excavation of de rechtvaardige rechters I guess... (I hope) 20:25, 27 June 2008 (UTC) ::I am here I was all afternoon out. 08:14, 28 June 2008 (UTC) ::: 10:04, 28 June 2008 (UTC) Libertas Libertas is now in an politic unstable situation Pierlot McCrooke 11:31, 29 June 2008 (UTC) : Instabiel? We leven gewoon de wet na. -- 11:39, 29 June 2008 (UTC) :Again. They don't have a vicepresident anymore. --OWTB 11:39, 29 June 2008 (UTC) ::OWTB, it is better for you to edit not in Libertas Pierlot McCrooke 11:41, 29 June 2008 (UTC) :::Luckily, I'm blocked for ever :P --OWTB 11:43, 29 June 2008 (UTC) ::::That is good. Will you not leave in Lovia? Pierlot McCrooke 11:44, 29 June 2008 (UTC) :::::No. Lovia is not ruled by dictators, like in Libertas. --OWTB 11:47, 29 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::One o that dictators in Libertas is Alexandru Latin --Pierlot McCrooke 11:49, 29 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::Maybe. You should be most attentive when Maarten de Muntegu is near. --OWTB 11:53, 29 June 2008 (UTC) Ziltland Zou je eens een kijkje willen nemen bij recente wijzigingen? Er werd een pagina aangemaakt waar ik niet zo goed mee overweg kan, is dat iets belangrijks ? 08:21, 30 June 2008 (UTC) :Ik zal eens gaan kijken, minuutje. 08:22, 30 June 2008 (UTC) InkScape I have found an programme called InkScape on interet. You can create images in SVG iage format with it. And it is freeee to download!!!!! Pierlot McCrooke 15:24, 1 July 2008 (UTC) :I know I already have it, but I'm not very dexterous and I can't work with it very well. I have been excercizing lately, but I still don't do it well 17:04, 1 July 2008 (UTC) ::Maybe you should just learn it :) Bu how does it work? Pierlot McCrooke 21:15, 1 July 2008 (UTC) :::Well, like most programs but different 21:17, 1 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Yes, but is it similar to paint? Pierlot McCrooke 21:18, 1 July 2008 (UTC) :::::Not really, Paint really is the most easy program ever made 21:19, 1 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::To photoshop then? Pierlot McCrooke 21:21, 1 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::Yes. 21:22, 1 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::::But when you learn using it, then you can make you r own high-quality route shield! Pierlot McCrooke 21:25, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Why not try to try to create something with it and upload it on wikination? Then i can view you inkscape-style Pierlot McCrooke 12:20, 2 July 2008 (UTC) :Pierlot, please I have bunches of work to do, and I do not have the time to study and experiment with a program I can't work with while I have the best photo editing program in the world and while I can work like a professional with that program. If you want to do InkScape, try it yourself and make your own logos once in a while. 12:25, 2 July 2008 (UTC) ::I am currently installing it Pierlot McCrooke 15:05, 2 July 2008 (UTC) BBC Maple Zeg, moet ik de taak in Libertas als voorzitter van je overnemen van basketbalclub BBC Maple, aangezien je nu niet meer in Libertas bent? Tahrim Veltman 13:53, 3 July 2008 (UTC) :Ik zou zoeken en vervolgens vinden. Sven Plemming 14:09, 3 July 2008 (UTC) ::Anfius, wil je je er even niet mee bemoeien. Tahrim Veltman 14:16, 3 July 2008 (UTC) :::Deze toon bevalt mij niet. Sven Plemming 14:18, 3 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Wat mij ook niet bevalt is dat je op alles commentaar geeft. Sorry hoor, maar richt een pizzawinkeltje even op ofzo (heb ook zelf trek in pizza irl :P) en mag ik zelf praten met Dimitri? Tahrim Veltman 14:20, 3 July 2008 (UTC) :::::Ik vind openbaarheid nummer een in belangstelling staan. Hetsinds ik hier sta getuigt van openbaarheid. Ik heb mijn twijfels of u dat ook zo vind? Sven Plemming 14:23, 3 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::OK, maar ik wil graag even zelf iets vragen aan Dimitri als dat mag. Tahrim Veltman 14:29, 3 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::Durf ik dan instem hebben? Of zal ik dat niet doen? Sven Plemming 14:33, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Wel, van BBC Maple mag je dat best wel. Ik ben blij dat die sector nog wat opleeft enzo. Wat het Vredefestival betreft, daarin zou ik (en Robin vast ook) wel graag wat meer inspraak in hebben terug. Ik ben nu nog geblokkeerd in Libertas, maar bij mijn terugkomst zou ik toch graag nog iets te zeggen hebben. Is dat oké? 15:38, 3 July 2008 (UTC) :Ja hoor. Tahrim Veltman 15:41, 3 July 2008 (UTC) :: Thnks. Wees ondertussen wel maar creatief en ondernemend hoor met het festival. Niemand (en zeker ik niet) heef iets tegen positieve inbreng :) 15:43, 3 July 2008 (UTC) :::OK. Tahrim Veltman 15:45, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Vacation I'm in my holiday.That's why I am inactive.--Marius Ştefan 11:00, 5 July 2008 (UTC) :Okay, thanks for letting me know Happy holidays! 11:43, 5 July 2008 (UTC) Morocco Have a nice time in Morocco, your humble servant will miss HRH (here I would need a criey instead of a smiley 08:36, 6 July 2008 (UTC) :Ah... He will return :P --OWTB 08:37, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Away I see we mish you. Return soon! Sven Plemming 08:52, 8 July 2008 (UTC)